


Love Locked Down

by roxzation



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxzation/pseuds/roxzation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story is based on "Jordin Spark's Battlefield" of three different perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Locked Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own the characters and the song that which are both owned by L.J. Smith and Jordin Sparks respectively

_Don't try to explain your mind_  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield

I brought you back from the dead. I couldn’t bear to lose you. I begged the dead to save you. They were so angry with me returning so you became my punishment. They allowed you to see her and Vicki. She is on the Other Side and I’m here for you, Jeremy. You need to let her go, Jer.

 

_One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

It doesn’t matter if you have the power of a hundred dead witches when you know that if you use too much, it could kill you. Why won’t you listen? I will still love you with or without your power. This doesn’t matter to me. You don’t have to clean up their mess. You’re not the fix-it witch when the next big bad arrive at Mystic Fall.

 

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

I missed him, Elena’s cute younger brother. It’s dark and cold on the other side. If you were dead a long time ago and you died again, is this where our kind end up? I’m so lonely. I can’t find my mother. I’ve searched everywhere for her and suddenly I end up in your house. You walked past me. I call out to you but you don’t hear me. I’m so alone. I lie on the other side of your bed and watched you sleep. I’m stalking you, yes. I wish you could hear me, Jeremy.

_Both hands, tied behind my back for nothing_  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

 

She was that best thing going on for me in my miserable life. She never saw me as Elena’s kid brother. I could be myself. She opened my mind about vampires and then my eyes when I realized I had feelings for her.  I should have listened to her from the start.  I inadvertently killed her by not stopping Uncle John.

_I never meant to start a war_  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

 

I didn’t choose to have this gift. You brought me back to life and for that, I’m grateful.  You were always trying to please everyone around me. Don’t you feel tired, Bonnie? You don’t see me the same way as she does. I’m just the kid who has a crush on my sister’s friend. I was honest to you; I told you about seeing her.  I get the cold shoulder thing, should have known better than to kiss my dead ex whilst seeing you.  It was just one kiss… Maybe a few more but I just wanted to feel that feeling that I didn’t have with you.

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like

 

Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna.  His sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me?  The respect of not having me listens to you explaining yourself.

_Can't swallow our pride_  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no

 

I can touch her. I can kiss her and relieve every waking moments we had together.  I know it’s wrong and I shouldn’t be feeling this way, but I do.  I love her.  I have always loved HER.

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

 

I turned around and you are standing there…with the locket. Did you have it with you the entire time?  My world comes crashing down.  Where did it start to go wrong and spin out of control?  My sister got Bonnie to send the ghosts away.  To send Anna away from me because she’s dead and this isn’t real.  But it feels real to me.  My sister, the one with two vampire brothers fawning over her.  She gets everything and I’m left with nothing.  No one.

_I never meant to start a war_  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

 

She’s right, I know.  It’s only his beginning.  He doesn’t deserve this; he deserves much better.  I never meant for you to get hurt.  I couldn’t help myself.  I needed to see you just one last time.  I will always love you, Jeremy.

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?


End file.
